


Shadows

by Xephinetsa



Category: Jade Empire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephinetsa/pseuds/Xephinetsa





	Shadows

He waits silently in the shadows, his eyes never leaving the prone form of the young woman in red and blue silk. Her skin glistens with sweat, and he can see her body trembling with fever. The blind doctor presses a vial of medicine to her lips and gently encourages her to swallow. Her nose wrinkles slightly as the bitter liquid touches her tongue. Doctor An whispers a few more words to her, then packs her medicines away and leaves the two of them alone.

For a while he just watches the rise and fall of her chest as she breathes, shallow and laboured. He moves closer, kneeling beside the limp body of Jen Zi, his fingers lightly brushing away a few loose stands of hair from her face. He places a hand on her forehead to check her temperature, feeling the still burning flesh beneath his palm. She takes a deep, shuddering breath, and murmurs something incomprehensible, not quite conscious, but lingering on the border of awareness.

Before he knows what he is doing, he leans closer and presses his lips onto hers. Her eyes flutter faintly, but she does not stir. Reluctantly, he pulls away and plants a gentle kiss on her forehead, before sinking back into the shadows.


End file.
